Chaos Angel Gemini
Chaos Angel Gemini is a Chaos optional boss in MOW MY LAWN: Crimson Typhoon. Boss Information The fight takes place in a worn out version of Diamond Angel Gemini's arena, with the platforms still in the same arrangement. Gemini is found in the middle platform, kneeling on the ground. The fight starts by walking up to the platform and finishing the dialogue given. 1 player per server, 7 lives, First phase with 500k health, Second phase with 1 million for a total of 1.5 million health. Attacks Her attacks are similar to that of normal Gemini but without the moving shield and clusterballs. Phase One: Chaos Angel Gemini * Spawns two red orbs that circle around Gemini, basically instant kills. * "Self-explode" attack if player is nearby. * Slashes her sword to shoot a giant orb at you. Phase Two: Gemini - Bound to the Celestials She teleports ontop of a giant behemoth created from her hate with wings and Phase 2 begins. In order to get to her, you need to jump on a Principality and make your way to the next one. The loud music that plays should discourage you from trying to hop, so there's that. * Shoots dozens of orbs at you, moving at a somewhat medium speed. * The red orbs can be big or small, some may be unavoidable unless you roll. Quotes Phase One "DIE DIE DIE DIE" "YOU'RE GOING TO BURN FOR THIS" "I SWEAR I'll END YOU" "JUST DIE ALREADY" Strategy Phase One It is heavily recommended you use Last Resort at the start of the fight to easily take about half of her health away. She has an attack to explode on command, so be careful attacking her with Last Resort. Be also aware that she has her slash-and-shoot attack. Disregard the strategy above me. An easier way is to use Archspear. Use x to roll right next to Chaos Angel Gemini and then keep jabbing her with the archspear. She'll explode next to you, but it's ok since you'll heal faster than she can do damage to you. All you have to watch out for is her teleportation. When you're attacking her, she'll teleport away from the place you're attacking and then explode. This can kill you since you won't be healing due to not attacking her. Phase Two Hop on top of a Principality and keep jumping your way to the next one. These things move too, so you need to be thinking where to jump and when to jump, '''all while spamming the X button. '''Good luck. Trivia * At the start of the upload of this boss, she had the cluster ball attack that normal Gemini had and it was able to instakill, but she kept using that attack for numerous amount of times that it was removed. In the second part, she had a huge laser, but that also got removed. * She has a nose. And some goat legs? * The Principalities are carrying a red trumpet, because why not. * If any of you wanted to know, the phase 2 music is Mike Gordon DOOM: Titan's Realm Category:Bosses Category:Angels Category:Archangels